She Thought It Was Over
by LadySorrow
Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don’t want to give to
1. She Thought it Was Over

She Thought It Was Over...

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

Jareth tossed his head back and laughed, a harsh sound that startled the birds in the trees overhead and caused them to abandon their perch in fright. Sarah stood before him, her eyes still glassy and fixed in space. She remained frozen in time, her elegant features fixed in the same expression of awe. One of her stagnant hands grasped the branch of a decomposing tree, and the other held the deliciously dangerous peach that would be her downfall. Circling like a bird of prey, Jareth took long strides around Sarah, admiring his handiwork. She thought she had beat him at his own game and won back her baby brother. He knew this because he had watched her pathetic dream of beating him in one of his glowing orbs.

Sarah was about to find out how wrong she was.

Jareth's gloved hand spun in the air and pulled forth from it a glittering crystal, glinting maliciously in the filtered sunlight streaming through the towering trees around them. Tossing it in the air above Sarah's head, it shattered and rained down silver dust.

Sarah blinked, and slowly melted out of her stupor. Her lips moved silently as no words would come from her mouth. Her eyes darted about her frantically, and realizing where she was, tears sprang forth from under her eyelashes. She stepped back from the tree branch that had previously supported her weight, and discovered that she was still holding the cursed peach. She dropped it hastily to the forest floor as if it had bit her. Looking at Jareth, she tried once again to make her throat work.

"Why?" she croaked, a pitiful sound that only made her feel weak before Jareth's stoic countenance.

"Why?" Jareth mocked. Stepping around her again in wide circles, Jareth's eyes locked with her's. "Because Sarah, life isn't fair."

I took an extended break from writing fanfiction because of the sheer fact that I was too busy. Now that I have more time on my hands, I found myself wanting to start reading and writing it again. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story in a long while, so please be kind in what you say about it. I know I'm rusty. This is just a feel for what I want to write, and I need as much criticism as possible. Give it to me straight. Thanks! LadySorrow


	2. Wanna Live Underground?

She Thought It Was Over...

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

"Why?" Jareth mocked. Stepping around her again in wide circles, Jareth's eyes locked with her's. "Because Sarah, life isn't fair."

Sarah stared uncomprehendingly at her captor. Her brows furrowed together in puzzlement. Then, an expression lighted on her face that mirrored her understanding. "I realize that now. I know that life isn't fair. But, why did you cheat? Is it because you knew that I could beat you and that you were afraid that I'd win? That's it isn't it? You didn't want me to destroy you because you knew that I had that power. You have no power over me, but I have power over you," Sarah stated each word gaining in power in strength as she approached a scowling Jareth.

He stepped back in surprise as her words became more forceful. "Stop!" he roared, his face a mask of disgust. "What makes you think that what you say is true. There's no proof that you could ever beat me, if given the chance," Jareth stated smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The fact that you didn't even give me the chance to try and win my baby brother back is proof enough. It even says it right in the book, "For my will is as strong as your's, and my kingdom is as great..."

She trailed off in total understanding. It then flickered back to an annoyed looking Jareth. He raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you suppose to do about it then? You lost, little girl. And must I remind you that I am KING of this domain, and you are my guest. Should you forget that fact I'm sure you wouldn't like the consequences," Jareth retorted, staring Sarah down with a malicious glint in his eye.

Now Sarah stepped back from him, but not out of shock. Her fear of him seized her and moved her bodily. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with fear. Not watching where she was going, Sarah's tensed back hit the firm bark of a tree directly behind her, hindering her from retreating any further.

Jareth, seeing the predicament Sarah was in, chose this moment to take advantage of the situation. He stepped forward swiftly until he was toe to toe with a rattled Sarah.

"That my dear," he continued, "is what I've been asking myself since you stepped foot into my kingdom. I never lose, not even to the likes of you. If you want your baby brother returned home I have the power to return him. You, however, lost. Therefore, you are now my property and will not be able to go back home." Jareth stated the last part harshly, swishing his cape behind him as he turned on his heel to head back from where he had came.

Sarah stared open-mouthed at the spot that the glittery monarch had previously occupied. She slid down the trunk of the tree to the sparsely moss covered forest floor. She had lost. The irony of it hit her with the force of a truck, and she slumped limply to the forest floor, darkness pervading her senses.

OK, I know, still not very long. Wait til I get more inspiration, then I promise the chapters will be longer. If I wasn't such a perfectionist they would be. Thanks for all your kind reviews and support. LadySorrow


	3. She'll Go Straight to the Castle

She Thought It Was Over…

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

Were those birds chirping so far above her? Sarah awoke to bright sunlight creeping stealthily under her fluttering eyelids. Thoughts and feelings from the previous day, or what she assumed to be the previous day, came flooding back to her. Realizing her predicament, Sarah groggily sat up.

She was still slumped in relatively the same spot as she had been. A bed of leaves had been her only comfort through the still of the night. Where was Jareth? She wondered this before she could stop herself. Who cares about him, she told herself. He was, after all, proving to be the enemy.

Standing carefully and stretching her quite stiff and aching limbs, Sarah brushed off her jeans as best she could. Now what was she to do? She was stuck in the Underground. More importantly: she had lost. "I lost?" she wondered aloud to herself. "No, that can't be right. I'm not supposed to lose." Something inside Sarah told her something about Jareth's rules were off. She hadn't been given a fair chance. The only problem was that he was the king and he made the rules. There was no way Sarah could convince him to change them. Or could she? She obviously had power over him.

Sarah, deciding to worry about it later, turned about in circles to assess her surroundings. Nothing but forest. Forest, forest, and more forest. Sighing, Sarah moved in a direction that she figured was north, and hopefully the way to the castle.

Unfortunately, aimlessly walking for hours did nothing for Sarah's appearance nor her mindset. "This is so stupid!" she shouted in frustration. At that moment she wished there was a way to know exactly where she was going. As if her wish was being granted, a chiseling sound could be heard as a tree in front of her was etched by invisible hands with an arrow that pointed Sarah in what she presumed to be the right direction.

"Thanks?" she said hesitantly aloud. She wasn't sure why her wish was being granted, but one thing was for sure, she knew better than to take it for granted. This process went on for sometime until the arrows stopped being carved into the trees in front of her. Sarah frowned slightly. Now what?

Startled, Sarah heard the sound of crying in the distance. Looking up, she saw the castle looming not too far from her, yet still oppressively in the distance. "Toby?" Was it Toby's cries that she had heard? "No, that can't be. Jareth promised to return him." Then, who was it crying? Resolutely, Sarah vowed that no matter who it was, she was going to help them in any way possible. She knew what a villain Jareth could be.

Tossing her hair defiantly behind her, Sarah lifted her chin and headed straight for the castle.

AN: My sincerest apologies. I know it has been forever and a half since I have written anything. Between personal problems and tragedies and coping with college I was hard pressed to. But, I promise I won't be a slacker and I will try my hardest to finish this.


	4. You Remind Me of the Babe

She Thought It Was Over…

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

While Sarah walked, a single thought was persistent in her mind, buzzing around in her head like a stubborn bee. Could it be that Toby was still in the castle? This confused Sarah more than anything. Sarah was so deep in thought that she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran straight into Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, beyond joyous in seeing her friend. Hoggle, however, turned and limped fast, well, fast for Hoggle, in the other direction. "Hoggle, wait, where are you going?" Sarah asked, chasing her friend down a winding corridor. Hoggle, being no good with directions, inadvertently found himself facing a dead-end.

"Hoggle, what is going on?" Hoggle turned and gave Sarah a blank look. "I've never seen you before miss. You sure did frighten me." "Hoggle stop playing games," Sarah whispered in a plea. "You seem to know me, do I know you?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you telling me that you don't remember helping me through this curse of a maze not too long ago. Don't you remember Ludo and Sir Didymus?" Hoggle appeared stumped. "I've never heard those names before miss. I'm sorry that I can't be no help to you." Hoggled bowed his head and walked past her and down another turn and then left her sight.

Sarah sighed. She always thought that she and Hoggle would be friends, but now it seemed that he had no inkling of who she was. This saddened Sarah. She had a feeling that Jareth must've erased his memory. She hoped that the erasure wasn't permanent, however.

Not letting that slight setback deter her, Sarah kept walking. She finally arrived at the menacing stone gates guarding the city that she knew was on the other side. She wasn't sure how to get past. Having dissembled the giant monster that used to guard it, Sarah knew her passage through wouldn't be as difficult as before.

Stepping hesitantly to the gate, Sarah barely touched the rough stone before the gate swung open to Sarah's amazement. The city on the other side wasn't filled with the rowdy goblins that it had been before. Instead it was so calm and peaceful that it confused Sarah. Where were the goblin armies that were supposed to greet her with the threat of war in order to stop her? The town was so deserted that Sarah half expected a tumble weed to roll past her. Instead, a lone chicken squawked into her path, startling Sarah out of her wits.

"If I am scared of a chicken, what does that make me?" she asked herself sardonically. With her passage unblocked and cleared of obstacles, Sarah was to the castle in less than five minutes. "Don't take this for granted," Sarah warned herself warily. Sarah cautiously mounted the steps and glanced up at the castle that towered over her. She was a little less confident now that she didn't have her friends to back her and support her.

The sound of a baby crying brought Sarah back to her sense of urgency. Again, she barely touched the enormous doors to the castle and they swung open before her. Following the depressing cry of the child, Sarah found herself in Jareth's throne room. And just as she had feared, Toby was unattended in the middle of a pit crying his little eyes out. "Oh Toby," Sarah said with relief evident in her voice. She was just about to reach him, when he eluded her grasp and disappeared. "Toby?" Sarah asked aloud. Where did he go?

Hearing another cry, Sarah followed it the same way she had before, to the escher room. Immediately, Sarah felt bile rising to the back of her throat. She forgot how disorienting the room was. All the stairs went off into space at impossible directions and angles. Toby was sitting upside down on stairs that were upside down almost directly over her head. A vague sense of deja vu hit her. "Toby…" And Sarah was off, chasing her brother around the room again. Sarah was also aware of the lack of Jareth's presence. Suddenly, as if produced by mirrors, a dozen of Tobys filled the room all crawling away from Sarah.

"Oh no," Sarah whined. Which one was her brother? Resolutely, Sarah chased as many of them as she could. Eventually, her long walk from the day and her already exhausted body took its toll on Sarah, and she sat dejectedly on a step and watched all of her duplicate brothers walk and crawl about the room. That's when it hit Sarah. Had she learned nothing from her previous journey? "Nothing is what it seems to be…"

Knowing this, Sarah found a set of steps that went upside down, or what were upside down to her, and as she set foot on the first step the room spun and she was rightside up and Toby was crawling just to her side. "Toby," Sarah said, reaching out for her brother. This time her hand made contact, and Sarah cried with joy and swung her brother up to her hip. He giggled and rubbed his big blue eyes. "You scared me, you know that." She chided him as if he understood what she was saying.

"Well done," a mocking voice resounded from around the corner, bouncing its way across the room to its owner. Sarah didn't even need to look up to see who was addressing her. "Jareth," she sneered, mocking his tone of voice. "I see you've made it past one of my most…interesting…challenges. However, you are not done yet. Surprised. Don't be. You've won your brother's freedom. Your's, however, is a different story. You failed, Sarah. Although, this little contest was never about your brother."

Suddenly, a great wind whipped around Sarah, and her baby brother was snatched forcefully from her protective grip. The wind died down, and Sarah's cradling arms were empty. She lowered them to her sides. "What did you do with my brother?" Sarah asked wearily. "I returned him home. See for yourself." As Jareth said this, he threw a crystal at Sarah. This being vaguely familiar to her, Sarah wasn't sure whether to drop the hideous orb or catch it. In a split second, she decided to catch it and let it rest daintily upon her fingertips. Inside, Toby was sleeping peacefully in his ivory crib.

Rising an eyebrow, Sarah looked up at Jareth and the crystal dissolved. "How do I know that isn't an illusion? So far it seems that everything that I went through was just that." "Oh no, my Sarah. You are quite wrong. You really did get to the forest and eat the enchanted peach. But, everything after that point took place in your mind. And you are right, I did erase your friends' memories. I couldn't have them knowing how to solve the labyrinth now could I?"

Sarah pondered this for awhile before answering. "But, if the labyrinth changes, why would you need to erase their memories?" "Does it Sarah?" Jareth replied cryptically. "It seems we are at a standstill here, wouldn't you agree? You lost, therefore, you are now at my command. You are my subject. But the question, once again, dear Sarah, seems to be, what am I to do with you?"

Let me know what you think. Toodles. LadySorrow.


	5. The Lost and the Lonely

She Thought It Was Over…

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

Sarah pondered this for awhile before answering. "But, if the labyrinth changes, why would you need to erase their memories?" "Does it Sarah?" Jareth replied cryptically. "It seems we are at a standstill here, wouldn't you agree? You lost, therefore, you are now at my command. You are my subject. But the question, once again, dear Sarah, seems to be, what am I to do with you?"

Exasperatedly, Sarah rubbed the spot between her brows that had begun to form a crease. "Why can't you just let me go home?" Sarah asked, becoming greatly annoyed at the monarch before her.

"Because Sarah, you lost. Therefore, you must forfeit something. I have decided that you must forfeit your freedom. You must remain in the labyrinth," Jareth explained coolly. Sarah chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip while thinking over what Jareth had said. It didn't seem fair that just because she had lost that she had to remain in the labyrinth for an undisclosed amount of time.

"What about the other people who lost?" Sarah said aloud, more so to herself than to the king.

Jareth chuckled, amused at some joke that Sarah wasn't aware of. "You see, my dear, you are the first person to lose, ever." Sarah's eyes grew wide. Was she really that hopeless? She was the only person to lose? This new knowledge hit Sarah hard. Boy, did she ever feel like a loser, too.

Hanging her head in defeat, Sarah mumbled under her breath just loud enough so that Jareth could hear her, "I wouldn't have lost if you hadn't cheated." Looking up, Jareth's faced had transformed from that of his normal cold demeanor to a look of malice. His eyes gleamed spitefully. "You think I cheated, do you? I gave you everything, Sarah. Your every wish was granted during your little quest. And yet, here you stand. Just as ungrateful as you were when you first wished your brother away." As Jareth spoke, he stepped in circles around Sarah, his eyes boring holes into her.

"Do you think that I don't know you well enough to know that deep down you wanted to lose? Yes, that's right, Sarah. You never did feel that you belonged up there, did you? You wanted to escape. And escape you did. I provided you with the perfect excuse to never return to your so called "life" above." His eyes grew more intense as his grew in ferocity. "And you are so righteous that you deem it fair to label me as cruel. No, Sarah, you are the one who is cruel."

Having heard enough of his taunting remarks, Sarah lashed back out at him. "Let me guess, if I just 'fear you, love you, and do as you say you will be my slave'?"

"If that is what you wish," Jareth admitted.

Sarah was at a loss at what to do. All this new information was so confusing to her. Plus, she was drained both physically and emotionally. Finally she gave up and resigned to her fate. "Alright, Jareth, you win. There, is that what you wanted me to say?" Sarah asked, close to tears.

Jareth grinned coldly at her. "I know I've won, Sarah. But, thank you for reminding me. I will summon one of my subjects to show you to your room." As he spoke, Jareth faded before Sarah's eyes. Knowing that he could be watching her at that very moment, Sarah kept her emotions in check and resisted the urge to yell and scream in order to vent her frustration.

A noise startled Sarah and she looked up to see a small, portly goblin stumbling above her. "Your ladyship, it is my duty and honor to escort you to your room. Please follow me." Sarah had trouble not laughing as she watched the ungraceful creature try to find its way out of the room. Sarah followed while examining the goblin. He didn't look like one that she had seen earlier. But, that wasn't saying anything. She had seen so many of them that they were all beginning to look the same to her. This particular one, however, was very chubby and had a hat that was too big for his egg-shaped head. It hung down over his eyes and obstructed his view.

Finally, they managed to find their way out of the escher room and back into the hallway that led to it. "Follow me," the small goblin commanded seriously. Sarah tried not to step on the tiny being as it led her down a series of hallways. The castle was as much a maze as the labyrinth was. There was no way she was going to remember how to get anywhere.

Their trek led them to a small wooden door that Sarah assumed was to be her room on the other side. "Thanks," she told the goblin. It was already halfway down the hallway. She didn't really care rather or not it had heard her. Taking a breath, Sarah put her hand to the knob and turned it. The dim light didn't let her make out much. To the side of the room was a small bed. By a little window there was a mirror mounted onto a desk. To the left of that was a free-standing closet. It was a very nondescript room, yet it was cozy. Probably the smallest room in the castle, Sarah thought to herself.

Not letting that stop her, Sarah fell onto the bed gratefully. She pulled the warm blankets up to her chin and fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Jareth was perched on his throne, observing Sarah thoughtfully through a glowing sphere which sat atop his fingertips. He smirked and threw the crystal up into the air where it vanished in mid-flight.


	6. Choosing A Path

She Thought It Was Over…

Plot Summary: Sarah, after eating the enchanted peach, awakens to find herself in a bubble shaped like a ballroom. She dances with the Goblin King, and then continues on her quest to eventually destroy him. This is where my story leaves off, I don't want to give too much away because then you won't read it.

Sarah awoke to a faint current of sunshine streaming through the window. Blinking her eyes, Sarah tried to remember where she was. Then, feeling a little sick, the events from the day before came crashing over her. Unfortunately, it hadn't been a dream. She did, however, feel more refreshed and ready to face the day. Not just the day, but Jareth as well. A knock on the door brought Sarah forcefully from her thoughts.

Walking a little stiffly towards the resounding knocks, Sarah opened the door to reveal the same goblin as the night before. "Oh, hello," Sarah spoke.

The little goblin bowed and replied, "His majesty, King Jareth, requests your presence in the throne room. Follow me." Sighing, Sarah realized that this goblin didn't have much of a personality. It sure was the most serious little thing Sarah had ever seen.

She followed the goblin through and around the twisting and winding corridors of the castle. Sarah looked around in awe. She never realized how large the castle was before. Their walked ended all too quickly for Sarah. Jareth was sprawled sideways in his tarnished throne, unaware of Sarah's arrival. The goblin opened his mouth to announce Sarah's presence, but Sarah, thinking of this as her only chance to observe the goblin king in peace, clamped her hand down forcefully over the goblin's half-open mouth. "Shhh…" she whispered into his ear. "I'll let him know I'm hear. Off with you."

Surprisingly, the goblin did as it was told and wandered off out of Sarah's sight. Sarah straightened and continued to observe the goblin king. She was shocked to see how tired he looked. His clothes were wrinkled and there was the beginning of dark purple smudges beneath his eyes. His shoulders were slumped and his face was weary. Where was the oh-so-proud goblin king beneath this exhausted man she saw before her?

Sarah decided that she had better break the silence before Jareth noticed she was there. Sarah cleared her throat and Jareth startled a little and sat up quickly. "Well, well. It's about time. I was starting to think that you got lost," Jareth stated more as fact than as insult. Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"What is it that you want with me?" she asked, her whole demeanor changed from the stubborn little girl Jareth had battled wits with just the day before. She seemed older, more mature. Yet, Jareth knew that she was still young.

Jareth stood, and Sarah noticed that he wasn't wearing a cape. He had been yesterday. Today he was clad in breeches and a flowing shirt. Even with the lack of a cape, his advance towards her was still imposing. "Sarah," as he spoke name softly, Sarah looked up at him. His face was no longer challenging or mocking. "I'm done toying with you. You have proven yourself."

Sarah stared at him, not quite comprehending. She was confused and she distrusted him greatly. "What do you mean?" Before she could question him further, Jareth simply stated, "Come." He extended his arm to her, bent at the elbow. Sarah looked at him suspiciously. Yet, she took his arm anyway. With a swirl of the wind and a flash of light they were gone from the throne room.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was in the breathtakingly beautiful ballroom she had been when she danced with Jareth in the bubble. She wore the same whimsical silver ball gown, and he the midnight blue tuxedo with embedded jewels.

Sarah's mouth was almost completely open as she looked around her in awe. The last time she was here she was so caught up with her quest that she never did get to fully appreciate the sheer opulence of the room. Moving her mouth in an attempt to form a question, Sarah said, "Why did you bring me here?" Watching her watch the room, Jareth knew what she must be thinking. Of course, he always did.

"Surprised? I was too." Sarah looked at him questioningly. "When I sent you that dream crystal so that I could entrap you with whatever dream would be most appealing to you, this is the dream that you chose, Sarah."

Sarah blushed and looked away. Jareth smirked, amused at her reaction. "Don't be embarrassed. Do you think you are the first young girl to have a crush on me?" Sarah glared at him. "I don't have a crush on you," she stated matter-of-factly. "Then why all this?" Twirling a lock of her hair around one of her fingers, Sarah thought. If Jareth was telling the truth, which is questionable, Sarah really didn't know. Actually, she did, but she didn't want to let Jareth of all people know why.

Sarah bit her lip and sighed. "Well," she began. "I guess it's because when I was a little girl, my mother gave me a music box with a dancer inside. I suppose that deep down I always wanted to be that dancer." Sarah tried to explain to Jareth as best as she could without revealing too much. She lifted her face up to look at him, and his eyes caught hers. The sparkling, mismatched orbs entranced Sarah.

"Care to dance?" Jareth asked, bowing deeply to Sarah and offering his hand. Sarah took it, but this time of her own free-will. Not because she was under the spell of a drug-induced hallucination. "I sent you the peach to make you sleep. But then, I thought better of it. With the dream crystal and the peach, it caused all this," Jareth explained as he led her into a slow waltz around the room. Sarah, in that instance, felt so grown-up that she forgot that she was only sixteen.

"Jareth, what is the purpose to all of this? I mean, not letting me leave?" Sarah wondered. Jareth knew that she was bound to ask this question eventually. He kept his grip on her firm as he explained.

"I'm old, Sarah. And, I'm tired of being goblin king. I need an heir. I've chosen you. But, just listen to me before you object. While you were the only person to ever lose at the labyrinth, you showed in those few short hours that you were a match for me and the labyrinth. Your will really is as strong as mine. Your kingdom will be as great. You managed to figure out the labyrinth in the time that you were here. No one has ever done that. Not even me, I had to be taught how to use its magic. You were also able to save your brother, even though I would've returned him. I know that you are dissatisfied with your life above. Why not stay here, with me, and take over for me?" Amidst Jareth's speech, Sarah had stopped dancing and was frozen in space.

She was almost too stunned to function. So, that's what all this had been about. All the wishing she had done in the labyrinth turned out to be the secret. All you had to do is want something and request it, and the labyrinth would provide it for you. Everything that had happened to Sarah in the labyrinth she had wanted to happened subconsciously. Only, she hadn't realized it until now. Sarah's looked up into Jareth's expectant face. She didn't know what to say. "Jareth, I…I want to help you. I do. But, I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom, much less a bunch of goblins." Jareth smiled, or what could be taken as a smile, and replied to her.

"Sarah, don't you think that I know that? Do you think that I am so cruel as to just leave you here on your own? I will leave once you feel that you are ready to rule on your own." Sarah thought. She thought, and she thought, and she thought some more. What did she have to lose?

"I accept," she stated certainly. Jareth waved his hand and they were no longer in the throne room, but facing the walls to the beginning of the labyrinth. Somehow Sarah's clothes had been transformed from that of a white, billowing poet's shirt to one of a black, form-fitting shirt that had bell-sleeves. She wore white breeches that matched Jareth's, except they flared a little at the bottom. She was almost wearing the opposite of what Jareth was. Turning her head, she observed a young girl running down the sandy red hill that Sarah had just a day or so ago.

The girl was small for age and slender. She had a head full of auburn curls and a bunch of freckles that dotted her fair face. She approached Jareth and Sarah hesitantly. "Where am I?" she asked stubbornly. Sarah smirked. Jareth motioned to Sarah to speak.

"You are too late is what you are. Your brother has been taken. This is the labyrinth. You have thirteen hours to solve it. That," Sarah said, pointing her finger beyond the labyrinth, "is the castle." And with that, Sarah and Jareth faded, leaving the distraught girl on her own.

Please review.


End file.
